Diaries
by Akal-Saris
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and each of the LH characters is keeping a diary! Can you guess who's who in this short collection of diaries?


Love Hina Fanfic - Diaries  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.  
  
Several of the main characters are keeping a diary just before Valentine's Day! Can you name each of the characters mentioned? Each ***** is a person's name! Have fun and Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
IMPORTANT: EACH ***** == CHARACTER NAME. I REPEAT THIS FOR THOSE WHO IGNORE THE OPENING PARAGRAPHS.  
  
Diary # 1  
  
Ow...my head. Oh, right! Dear diary...today was another really painfill-great day! First, I woke up and found ***** grinning slyly at me. After a somewhat ecchi comment about what I had been saying in my dreams, I was informed that I had work to do, so I'd better do it now. Oh yes, and 500 yen ought to keep my dreams a secret. Sighing, I got up and went to wash the baths. Not a good idea. I'd forgotten that ***** likes a bath before morning practice. After beating the sh...asking me to leave, I agreed and left to study. After a little while, ***** and ***** walked in to study with me. How lucky am I? Both of them studying for Todai, and either one could be my promised one! Sure, ***** smacked me straight into the next room when I accidentally...never mind! Anyhow...the reason today was a really great day is that I had my favorite meal for dinner! It sure was sweet of ***** to cook it for me! And then gave me a box of chocolates for dessert! Well, aside from a minor  
misunderstanding between ***** and me when I popped in to say hi, and saw more than I should have, it's been a great day! I'll write more tomorrow, when my head doesn't hurt quite as much...though I keep thinking I'm forgetting something...  
  
Diary # 2  
  
Greetings small book-thing Big Sister requires me to keep. Woke up. Took bath. Punished ***** for peeping. Practiced kendo for an hour. Ate breakfast. ***** seems hyper today...perhaps it is something in the bananas. Practiced kendo for another two hours until ***** and ***** arrived at the Inn. Knocked them out, dropped off chocolates, escaped. Mission accomplished. Good night small book-thing.  
  
Diary # 3  
  
Dear diary...I was very disappointed in ***** today! That IDIOT! I could kill ***** now!!! After we promised to go to Todai, and I helped that MORON study, and I even bought those chocolates!! ***** just popped in, leered, and left without giving me a Valentine's present! Lowlife Pervert!!! After that, I was so angry I ran off. You know who I found? ***** and ***** lying on the ground, unconscious! I felt bad for them, and since ***** isn't getting a gift from me NOW, I gave them it. That's about all for today...  
  
Diary # 4  
  
Ho-ho! My log of *very* interesting events at Hinatasou continues! This morning I found ***** asleep, whispering, "...our promise...mmm...*****..." Hell-o-o-o-o sake money! But it gets better! ***** was even more hyper than usual this morning...must be those chocolate-covered expresso beans and bananas. I wonder who gave her those? Oh-ho-ho, another mystery! The strangest thing was that when I left to get sake, I saw ***** sneak away, leaving ***** and ***** on the ground with a large sack of cheap chocolate. I felt so bad for them I gave them all the chocolates I'd gotten today. Hey, I've got a lot of admirers, what can I say? Besides, chocolate isn't my kind of food. Too bad ***** was off on a dig, cause otherwise I'd have somebody I liked to give the chocolates to. Oh well, still a profitable (and fun!) day.  
  
Diary 5  
  
Ara-ara! Hello, Dear ...what are you again? Oh well! Today was very fun, because I spent it with ***** and ***** studying! They're such a cute couple! I didn't give ***** a Valentine's Gift because I forgot to get one until late tonight...then when I got there I saw a big heap of chocolates covering ***** and *****! Wasn't that nice of everybody? I thought it'd be nice if I gave them my chocolates too! Won't they just be thrilled when they wake up?? Good night, dear ...oh my, where was I again?  
  
Diary 6  
  
WE'RE RICH!!! RICH AND POPULAR!!! Dude, don't write in caps...bad enough we have to share a journal, man... Je sais...Ca va bien? Man, cut it out! Don't write in French! Just tell the stupid book about what happened! Okay, okay! So ***** and I were on our way from our part-time jobs to go bug ***** about how we graduated, unlike SOME idiots who are still trying to get into college! Also to see if he's gotten any from all those chicks he hangs out with. Dude, we both know it ain't gonna happen without some serious help...you just took me cause you wanted to see ***** Oh, shut up! So I wanted to see *****! So WHAT? At her age it's just wrong man... Whatever. Anyhow, we were on our way, and suddenly somebody jumped us and beat the living daylights out of us! When we woke up, we were almost buried in chocolates! WOOT WOOT! After pigging out, we tried to decide what to do with the chocolates. I wanted to give them to *****, but my sentimental friend here decided to use  
some of them to help ***** get laid with *****. Dude, I'm not giving up my share of chocolates for your sick fantasy! The stupid ronin needs our help anyways. So we split them between the two!  
  
The next day...  
  
Naru woke up to somebody knocking on her door. Curious, she dressed and looked outside. Sitting in front of her was a box of chocolates and a letter. "To Naru...please be my Valentine? Aaaw...kawaii!!!" She smiled down at Keitaro's room. So he *did* remember!! ^_^  
  
Haruka woke up, feeling rather grumpy. Trying to open her door, she found it stuck. After pressing hard on it, she shoved it open, revealing a *huge* pile of chocolates and a letter! It read:  
  
"Pour Haruka-san. Je t'adore, voulez-vous mon Valentine?"  
  
She stared at it and the enormous mound of chocolates. For Haruka...I love you, will you be my Valentine?? What the HELL???  
  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!!  
  
(Note: Maybe Shirai knows French, and maybe he doesn't. But either it's still `la langue d'amour.' 


End file.
